Head In the Clouds
by xRedRumRaiderx
Summary: McCree gets rope into going to Fareeha Amari's prom. Will the two's chemistry come to boil or will they stay their separate ways.


With Your Head in the Clouds

A McPharah fanfic

By xRedRumRaiderx

A subtle wind blew across the town square of the quint little Mexican town of El Dorado, nothing fancy of note going today as a pair of traveled toward the local Inn. On the right was about taller man with a scruffy beard, a trail of smoke escaped from his lips as he exhaled. He removed his cigar from his mouth flicking the ash to the ground. He looked to his left to see a short young Hispanic lady walking beside him, on her holo-display a list of a couple bounties from the local sheriff's office.

"Well little lady I'm heading to my room. Don't cause any trouble? No need to have you be on my list." He smirked as they walked into the Inn and he started towards his room. With a swift motion the young lady smirked and waved mockingly "Don't worry _Joel_. I'll be a good girl." She snickered as McCree he flipped his cape off his shoulder to reveal his machinal arm, with a quit motion his middle finger shot up. Finally getting to his room McCree removed his signature hat placing down next to his beloved Peacekeeper on the table close his bed.

He sat down at the table, pouring himself a whiskey out of the bottle left from the night before. He looked down at the local paper and mail that his _amiga_ brought to him yesterday. It was very rare for Jesse to get any mail, let alone letter. He looked down and saw a single letter from a name he hadn't seen a long time. "Fareeha Amari" McCree muttered to his stiff drink in a longing tone. Also as if nervous to read the letter, the gunslinger opened the letter.

 _Dear Jesse_

 _Its wonderful that I finally gotten hold of you. I miss are talks we had when we were younger. If you hadn't known, I'm working with Helix. I have my own squad and have multiple successes in the field. How has the things been for you my friend? I hope you have left the side of that horrible woman, Sombra._

 _McCree, to you happen to remember that dance Mother made you attend with me? My senior year? I was about 17 at the time…_

McCree took a deep breath almost a little embarrassed, he smirked a little and laid his hand on his forehead "Damn that pretty bird." He let out a small snicker and smiles as he pulled another long swing from his glass. His eyes studied the room as he looked out and up of his window to his little room. Starting to lose himself in memories of that night.

"McCree! Stand up straight!" Growled Reyes looking a young Jesse McCree. Gabriel helping the young man with his tie, being in the Deadlock Gang for so many years, he never had the need or the want to wear all these fancy clothes. "Boss, how did I end up in this situation? Can you explain this a 3rd time to me?" The gunslinger a little embarrassed of his newly acquired duds. Reyes blinked softly as, looking over at Jack in the corner of the room. "You wanna take this one Commander?" He let a little snicker out. Jack Morrison let out a sigh "We were playing poker with Ana, Torb, and Reinhardt. Ana would cook here famous Basbousa if we won. If she won... You had to take Fareeha to her end of year prom.." Jack grumbled as he continued "and she 3 Ace's and a pair of jacks..." Jack walked over to the kid and patted his shoulder. "Good luck kid you need it." Commander Morrison snickered walking out of the room and heading down the hall. McCree took a deep breath before blankly staring at his commanding officer. "Your the one that called her buff didn't you?"

Reyes smiled a boyish smile. "Pair of 2s" A small awkward silence came around the gunslinger. "I hate you so much"

((Authors Notes: Hey guys Red here. This is my first attempt in writing in what seems like a few years haha. Either a little about myself, I'm 26 live in the US and a casual gamer, as you can tell I love Overwatch. This is a personal favorite ship of mine and hopefully you all with enjoy the story as it comes along. I plan on doing a new chapter about every 2 weeks at first and depending how its received I might start posting more. haha lets see if we can make that happen. Feel free to DM if you have and questions...Thanks!))


End file.
